Keyring
The keyring took the form of a sixth bag slot which held a number of keys, most usefully dungeon keys among other keys, with dynamic capacity. Not all keys or items with key in their names were compatible with the keyring. When a player first acquired a key, they would automatically acquire a keyring that would hold compatible keys. The keyring sized dynamically for the number of keys in possession, up to 32 keys. Keyring UI bar.]] *The keyring appeared as a thin key icon between the leftmost pack and the micro menu. Clicking this revealed a bag similar to a normal container. * Right-clicking a key in your bank moved that key into your a normal inventory bag slot. * The keyring would adjust the number of slots to always accommodate all keys. If it appeared that you had filled the bag, close and re-open it. It would expand until there are 32 total slots filled and then it would not expand anymore. Keyring Compatibility 'Compatible Dungeon Keys' (unlimited use) # aka Gnomeregan key # aka Scarlet Monastery key (also usable in Stratholme to enter the Scarlet Bastion) # opens Blackrock Depths prison cells # aka Blackrock Depths key # aka Dire Maul key # aka Scholomance key # aka Stratholme key # ''Opens the doors to the Shadow Labyrinth # Opens the doors to the Shattered Halls # Opens the doors to the Arcatraz # Opens the doors and allows access to Karazhan # Allows access to Heroic Coilfang Reservoir # Allows access to Heroic Caverns of Time # Allows access to Heroic Tempest Keep # Allows access to Heroic Hellfire Citadel # Allows access to Heroic Auchindoun # Summons Yor from Nexus-Prince Shaffar's Stasis Chamber in Heroic Mana-Tombs # Summons Anzu in Heroic Sethekk Halls, Druids Only # Violet Hold key # Opens the Normal difficulty version of The Focusing Iris within The Eye of Eternity # Opens the Normal and Heroic difficulty versions of The Focusing Iris within The Eye of Eternity 'Compatible World Keys' (unlimited use) # Alliance side only, through a quest # Turns on the Jump-a-tron 4000. # Allows access to the Deathforge. # Activates the large Nifflevar harpoon gun. Alliance side only, through a quest 'Compatible Machine Keys' (one-time use) # Activates shredders in Venture Bay 'Blacksmithing Keys' (used to unlock doors and chests, one-time use) # # # # # # 'Compatible Loot Keys' (still available to all players, one-time use) # # as of Patch 2.0.1 # (Patch 2.0.1?) unique, but can leave dungeon # can leave dungeon # can leave dungeon # opens chests in Shadowmoon Valley # opens prisons, or turn in 5 for # opens larger prisons # received from opens larger prisons # received from # # # # 'Compatible Quest Keys' (used during quest, not available after) # Alliance side only through a quest # Horde side only through a quest # # # # # # # # Horde side only # repeatable with # # # # # # # # Horde side only through a quest # # # # # 'Event Dungeon Keys' (available and used for access to parts of the dungeon, one-time use) # Opens cage in Zul'Farrak # (Patch 2.0.1) Only available in Dire Maul, key leaves inventory if player leaves Dire Maul # Opens door to inner part of Scholomance 'Incompatible "Keys"' (cannot be placed in the keyring) # Quest Key (note: this key was in the keyring from ver. 2.0.1 and was reverted to a regular item as of Patch 2.1) # aka Onyxia 'key' # one time use # for Gnomeregan (Horde) # aka Gahz'rilla summoning 'key' No longer a key # aka Maraudon 'key' (more like a portal) (Patch 2.0.1) No longer a key # aka UBRS 'key' (Patch 2.0.1) # Quest Key # Quest Key Notes * The keyring button was removed from the Interface Bar around Patch 4.2 build 14133 to make room for the Dungeon Journal button. A blue post effectively made it official that the keyring is going away. ** The tips as you login still mention the keyring as of Patch 4.2.2, even though it was removed from the game. ** On the PTR, it could be brought up if you give it a keybinding, but all the keys in it would try to move to your bags and you can't put them back, so the keyring was effectively broken. Presumably even the keybinding method to bring it up will be removed when the keyring is fully removed. ** Excess keys (not obsolete nor useless) will try to move to your regular bags. If there is no room they will stay in a "backlogged storage system". So phantom keys could start filling up your free bag space. ** Incomplete list of keys that won't be removed: *** (BRD) *** (BRD) *** (BRD) *** (BRD) *** (Nagrand) *** (Barrens quest) *** (Netherstorm – Blade’s Edge) *** (Tanaris) ***Any Blacksmith keys (e.g. ) ** Bashiok said, "it is our goal to make sure the removal of the Keyring causes as little inconvenience to you as possible." However, almost no one in the player population agreed this was a result. Patch changes * * * Added back to WoW Classic in Patch 1.13.3 References See also * Key * Category:World of Warcraft key items * Keys Guide